Tracy (TBM)
'Tracy '''is a character in The Boston Massacre Personality Tracy is shown to be very friendly and companion, as she leaned Jessica after she and Jason broke up. She is seen to be very emotional, especially after the death of Molly and refusing to leave his body behind, reaching insult Jessica for wanting to escape. Before Outbreak When Tracy was in high school, she met Molly and the two became friends, later, she met Jessica and Cindy became friends with them and also going to college together, unless Molly. It is known that Tracy had a grandmother who loved her deeply. When Jessica's boyfriend ended the relationship with her, Tracy supported the idea of traveling with Cindy and Jessica Molly to Virginia Beach. After Outbreak ''When it All Began Tracy traveled with Jessica, Cindy and Molly to Virginia Beach, until they had to stop for gas and decided to have lunch there. When the zombies attacked the restaurant, Tracy fled with Jessica, Cindy, and some students out, but Molly was caught and bitten. Tracy ran for his friend, but after he saved her from the zombies, Molly died, leaving inconsolable Tracy, not wanting to leave her until Cindy slapped her and convinced her to leave Blood On My Hands The girls were in a small town for the night, while watching a movie, revealed that Tracy never wanted to be a lawyer, and that just did it for his father proud. In the morning, the zombies piled in around the house and took it down, forcing the girls to flee. During the escape, they end up finding a man who had been bitten, Tracy and Cindy took care of him until he killed Jessica, convincing the two to flee in his truck. Reaching Safety Jessica, Cindy and Tracy continued path, Tracy slept most of the trip. They crossed the state and arrived in Massachusetts, near Boston, Jessica took a shortcut to enter through another entrance to the city, because the main road was crowded. When they arrived, they were stuck in huge traffic jam, having to wait until 21:00, also played cards with the students who had saved in the restaurant the day before. The Shadows Of The Night '' Tracy appears after Jessica arrives and tells of the forest to the two about the true intentions of the military soldiers. Tracy started calling people to be saved next to them, but when they approached, Tracy tried to escape but ended up dying. Leaving Jessica and Cindy completely shaken. ''The Friend Is Enemy After the five survivors go to the highway, Cindy goes straight to the body of Tracy, where he begins to cry. Jessica goes there, where the two face the lifeless body of Tracy. Jessica closes her solhos and warmly lay your body on the grass. Leaving it there. Relationship Jessica Jessica and Tracy were best friends, Tracy seems to care much about Jessica, as it supported the idea of animating the girl after breakup. After the death of Molly, the relationship of the two cooled, especially since Jessica said they needed to leave Molly, but later reconciled. After Jessica tells the extermination plan, Tracy does not believe until you hear the shots. As they were fleeing, Tracy was shot, leaving both Cindy and Jessica completely devastated. The next day, the two went to Tracy's body and wept, Jessica then closed his eyes and laid his body quietly in the grass before continuing path. Molly Tracy and Molly have been friends since high school, they loved each other and cared about each other. When Molly died, Tracy was inconsolable and refused to let her, getting depressed for a few hours. Cindy Cindy and Tracy are shown to be good friends, they are seen talking and laughing all the time. When Tracy died, Cindy was very sad, getting to shoot the soldiers who killed her friend. Cindy returned to the body of Tracy and started crying, showing that she misses her friend. Killed by: * Unnamed Military Soldier When the military come near where all were, Jessica ran with Cindy, Tracy was the last and ended up paralyzed with fear when they see people killing one of the soldiers ended up turning around and reaching Tracy's head, killing her instantly. Killed Victims * Some zombies Appearances * When it All Began * Blood On My Hands * Reaching Safety * The Shadows Of The Night * The Friend Is Enemy (Corpse) Triva * Tracy is shown to be lazy, sleeping most of the trip. Category:Uncategorized